This invention is directed to a ceiling panel securing device for securing the ceiling panels in suspended ceiling construction down against the T-bar, to provide security for the space below the ceiling.
Suspended ceiling construction is well known and is widely used in finishing office and other work space. Suspended ceiling-type of construction has the particular advantage of having a large plenum above the ceiling for ventilation air, duct work, and electrical and other conduits. In order to attractively finish this plenum, a celing for the occupied space below is required. A convenient type of construction is the suspended ceiling. In this suspended ceiling construction, T-shaped bars are suspended from the overhead in inverted position. These T-bars are modularly positioned so that a ceiling panel may rest upon the cross-bars of the T's in each opening. Thus, a ceiling of attractive appearance is produced. Since the panel may be readily lifted, easy access to the plenum is achieved. The ceiling panels are usually produced of fibrous material of acoustic value, and the character of the work space is thus further enhanced.
A disadvantage of the suspended is that the panels may be readily lifted out of their T-bar supports to permit access to the room from the plenum, and such access is without evidence that entry has been made. When the work space is to be made safe against unknown entry for reasons of physical property, proprietary data, trade secrets, or government security, the ceiling panels must be secured in place. The present manner in which that security is accomplished is to use a U-bolt with four nuts, four washers and a bottom cross strap. The U-bolt is dropped down through drilled holes in adjacent ceiling panels on opposite sides of a T-bar with a nut and washer on each leg of the U-bolt above the panel. Below the panel, the strap is installed on both legs of the U-bolt underneath the T-bar and two more washers and nuts are applied. Now, the adjacent ceiling panels are strapped to the T-bar. This method is cumbersome and requires drilling two holes in ceiling panels for each U-bolt.
Accordingly, there is need for a ceiling panel securing device which can be easily applied, is economic and secures the ceiling panel down to the T-bar so that entry through the ceiling from above can be detected.